Dreams, Nightmares and Memories
by Saroth
Summary: In a world where the Vongola fell at the hands of a madman, a certain white haired man decided to grant this person a second chance. In another universe the goddess of fate wove a brand-new destiny for two newborn children. Pairings: 1827 HibarixTsuna
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue~<strong>

"I will never forgive you!"  
>His eyes were blazing in the darkness, a golden color illuminating his gaze and a murderous look decorating his usually kind and gentle face.<br>He lunged forward to deal his enemy the finishing blow by piercing his flame covered hands through the others heart before retracing it. Shortly after he too collapsed while the blood flowed out of his wound, forming a puddle around his body and soaking his clothes blood-red.

The man closed his eyes. He had given up on living a long time ago. Every time his hands ended a precious life of his beloved, his heart broke and his soul shattered. Revenge, his determination to kill those who had caused him so much pain, was the only thing holding him together. Now with his last desire fulfilled there was nothing more to live for. It was time to go.

A white-haired man stepped out of the shadow as he witnessed the brunette's last breath.

"Tsunayoshi, I will give you another chance to reunite with your friends, your beloved famiglia, since you have suffered enough in this world. Good luck in the other universe. It will be boring here without you guys."

The man smirked as he approached the body and crouched in front of the man called Vongola Decimo. He looked at his tattered and worn body, dried tracks of tears could be seen on his face. His hand reached for the brunette's forehead brushing the strands away. Then he cupped the other's cheek, softly tracing the shape.

He then held out his hand. There was a ring with wings and an orange stone adorning his finger. Suddenly flames began to surround the body, consuming it until not even ash was left.

"Well, I'm in a generous mode today. Maybe I should send the skylark with him too."

He smiled as reached for the pack of marshmallows in his pocket and disappeared again. Leaving the scene behind him ablaze.

_~ line break ~_

In another world in the middle of an inconspicuous living room lay a baby, with brown hair in his basket sleeping, when orange flames surrounded him. They covered his entire body glowing brighter each passing second and then faded away. Miraculously everything was left unharmed by it, while the child's hair turned into a lighter brown, maybe even a dark blond. This mysterious fire also left behind a mark on the child's face. Under the outer corner of the left eye was a symbol that looked like an 'X'.

The changes went by unnoticed. While those who spotted the different hair color thought that he just resembled his father more than his mother.

_~ line break ~_

In a traditional japanese house was another newborn child with raven black hair. Those flames appeared on him too. Only this time they were colored in purple. While these flames covered his tiny body, a small violet cloud with an 'X' in it's middle appeared on the back of his left hand, right under the thumb.

_~ line break ~_

"It seems as if fate is also giving you another chance. How lucky~!"

The boss of the Gesso famiglia had been watching these two children. He sat in his chair, popping another marshmallow into his mouth, and smiled as he whispered words that the carried on for him.

"If it's you, Tsunayoshi, then I'm sure you'll be able to find the happiness you deserved. Live to the fullest, _mio caro cielo._"*

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello guys out there who are willing to read my nonsensical comments at the end of this chapter! :D<em>

_ It's my first story ever on fanfiction-net. I hope you like it and whoever thinks that I am doing something wrong feel free to voice yourselves!_

_*mio caro cielo - my dear sky (if this is wrong tell me, I've only began to learn italian.)_


	2. Living in the Past, going to the Present

**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em> – Living in the Past, going to the Present**

"No, Hayato!", Tsuna cried as he woke up panting. Those dreams had become worse night after night.

At first they was always something unconsciously putting him at ease. But that feeling of safety had completely vanished.  
>This time he woke up just after a silver-haired man got stabbed. He was standing in the middle of a bare room surrounded by corpses, which were most likely his doing. In front of him, holding the sword that was piercing through his heart, was a man with gravity defying brown hair. They both were shedding tears.<p>

As to why Tsuna's heart had been wrenching at this scene. The boy could not even begin to comprehend these complex feeling. They were too deep and conflicting for a mere eight years old.  
>"It's not your fault, Juudaime. You still are and will be forever my only sky." Those words that reverberated through his mind were the parting words of the silver-haired man.<p>

For some reason his eyes began to tear up again. He had been waking up and breaking down everyday these past weeks. He was exhausted physically and mentally.

Those nightmares, memories had been haunting him for as long he could remember. Those warm voices that called 'his' name.  
>'Tsuna!' 'Juudaime!' 'Tsuna-nii!' 'Sawada!' 'Boss!' 'Tsunayoshi.' 'Tsunayoshi-kun'<br>The dreams gradually changed from happy and safe to down right terrifying and sad. 'His' precious friends, famiglia being killed one after the other.

They all died and the last one was in front of him. A man with raven hair and fierce eyes that were piercing right through him. There were tears and cuts all over his suit blood gushing out. The worst however the gaping hole in his stomach.  
>He coughed right before he spoke, his voice soft and tender.<p>

"Tsunayoshi, you will be my only sky. Don't you dare to forget it."

That snapped the last string holding together his sanity. "Kyoya..." Tsuna's voice was filled with longing and a desperate plea for help.  
>'I have to find him!' With that in mind he got up. Dressed in whatever clothes he found first he slowly opened his door and tiptoed to the entrance of the house.<p>

After carefully closing the door Tsuna breathed in the clear air and looked up to the sky. Fortunately he could see the stars illuminating the black sky. That sight somehow managed to calm, if only a bit, his raging heart. With one last look he turned to the direction he was planning to head to.

Tsuna stumbled down the streets of Namimori armed with a flashlight. He was relying on the information his dreams provided him with.

'I think this street was part of Kyoya's daily patrol... Let's hope that he is already doing this.'

The adrenaline that had been pumped into his system was residing and the nagging nervousness came back two-fold. Just as he was about to turn around the corner he caught sight of a scene that had him nearly shrieking like a girl. But he caught himself by putting his hands on his mouth effectively shutting himself up.

'Oh my god! Kyoya, eh... no Hibari-senpai, no Kyo-Hi-Kyo-wait! I did not just call the head of the disciplinarian comite by his first name! Argh! That's not even my problem!

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw the raven haired boy knocking down the last person who incidentally held a gun in his hands. Unfortunately he forgot to turn of his flashlight which automatically was noticed by Hibari.

He turned around to attack whoever had been spying on him. Just to stop again as a recognized the person who was standing in front him.

"Tsunayoshi" The moment he spoke this name a foreign feeling welled up in his chest.

"Hiba- Kyoya! Kyoya!"

Tsuna's face lit up and threatened to split with his grin, all while tears ran down his face. He enveloped the skylark in a hug as the other stiffened before loosing up again and returning the gesture albeit more hesitantly.

"Kyoya?"

"What is it?"

"Can we go to your place?"

"Hn"

"Thanks. Let's go!"

"We're here."

They were standing in front of a huge japanese mansion. While Tsuna was admiring his place, Kyoya was dragging him into the house.

His bedroom was scarce. There was a futon in the middle of the room, two shelves full of books standing at the left wall, a window across the sliding door with a desk and a chair in front of it and a wardrobe on the right side.

Kyoya dragged Tsuna to his futon before forcing him to lie down and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Sleep Tsunayoshi. We'll talk tomorrow."

"But...!"

"Sleep."

"..._Oyasumi_ Kyoya."

_He was searching, desperately searching for that person. He had to kill him before it was too late, to eradicate his whole existence. So he would not be able to hurt anybody else.  
>Then he found him. That spiteful person, who was conceitedly standing in front of him. They fought, a punch to the face, a kick to his stomach, dying will flames trying to fry each other and finally his long-awaited revenge. However that was also his own end.<em>

_"I will never forgive you!"_

_"Tsunayoshi, I will give you another chance..."_

"Byakuran..."

_"It will be boring without you guys here. Good luck..."_

"Ugh...!"

_"...seems...fate...chance...live...fullest...Tsunayoshi...caro cielo."*_

"...-Yoshi...Tsu-...Tsunayoshi!"

"K-Kyoya?"

"You had a nightmare." He looked worried while his eyes gazed into Tsuna's. All it reflected was his determination.

"I remember everything now."

"Tsunayoshi..." This time it was him who initiated the hug, while Tsuna desperately clung to him.

"Kyoya! Ky-I-...I killed you! Because of me you die-"

"Shh...it's alright. We are not those herbivores. You do remember what I said?"

"Wha-?"

"You will be my only sky."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Seems like I was too impatient :) But since I've already written it why not.<em>

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D_

_* caro cielo – dear sky_

_*Oyasumi - good night_


	3. Sky and Cloud finding their Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2<em> - Sky and Cloud finding their Sun**

Morning came too fast but luckily there was no school that day.

Nana had become worried as she could not find her son sleeping in his bed. However a call from Tsuna eased her anxiety.  
>He had decided to stay with Kyoya this whole day and to only return to his mother when it was absolutely necessary. Plus his mother had given him her permission.<p>

After ending his call he turned to Kyoya.

"So, what are we going to do now? Don't tell me you've got patrols at this hour!"

"Hn. Who do you think I am?"

"Seriously? You start at 3 a.m on Sunday..." The dead panned grimace on Tsuna's face spoke the opposite.

With a disgruntled look Kyoya replied,"Tsunayoshi, even if it's you, I will bite you to death if you don't stop now."

"Alright, alright. I'll stop."

Teasing the skylark was quite amusing. Only now was he able to understand why Mukuro had used every opportunity to rile up the cloud guardian.

"Still any plans for today? Going back to sleep is not an option."

"We'll talk."

"I guess that's the best idea. How much do you remember?"

"Everything." At this the brunette nodded.

"Me too. I think it was Byakuran, who sent my memories to this world." Kyoya snorted when he mentioned the marshmallow lover.

"What will do, Tsunayoshhi?"

There was no need to mention the questions implied in this one sentence.  
>What about your guardians. What about the mafia. What about Vongola. What about Iemitsu. What about your friends. What will you do with these memories. What do you want to change?<p>

"I actually still haven't thought about that."

A single phrase responding to all those questions, not answering a single one but at the same time flinging back countless queries. I am confused and lost. Help me? Will you give me your thoughts and suggestions? Will you give more time?

"Then, let's plan this together."

It was as if an invisible burden had been lifted from his tiny shoulders, causing Tsuna to give Kyoya a real and honest smile.

"Hai."

~line break~

"So, I've been itching to ask, but what is that tattoo on your hand? You know the one with the cloud and the 'X' on it. Don't tell you wanted to secure your position as the cloud guardian."

Apparently Tsuna thought that it was hilarious, much to the disdain of the other person. But suddenly said person's eyes gleamed for a second, spotting something at the outer left corner of Tsuna's eye.

"Says the person with the Decimo mark on his face."

"That's a birthmark!", Tsuna exclaimed as he began to pout.

"So is mine." Curiosity caused the brunette to take the others hand and examine the mark closely.

"You know, this is a bit too much to be a coincidence, right?"

As an attempt to answer him the raven-haired boy cupped his cheek, gazing directly into those warm, brown eyes before checking the so called 'Decimo mark'. The name Kyoya had given this symbol.

All while Tsuna sat there calmly waiting for him to finish.

"It won't pose a problem for now. There are more important things."

"I will stay away from them. But I guess there's no way for me to not to be involved with Vongola..."

"Why?" He stared at Tsuna, demanding an answer.

"I...I don't want them to give up their dreams for me. I don't want them get hurt because of me. I want them to have a happy life. Even if the price for that are my relationships and happiness."

"You won't make me leave." It was said neither to reassure nor to command, but simply to express himself. A confirmation that he will walk alongside his sky, regardless of his decisions.

"I know."

"You will stop being a herbivore."

"I will."

That was the declaration he wanted to hear and he let a bloodthirsty smirk grace his lips.

"I will teach you how to fight."

Easier said than done. Even with those memories, they lacked many things. Tsuna more than Kyoya. Among others strength, control over the body but also their adult forms. The most significant thing however was stamina. If you lacked endurance to last through training, there was no use in practicing.

That's why they both decided to run around Namimori and that also sealed a part of their fate. Regardless of what they had resolved to do.

~line break~

It was a misty morning, the sun had just come out of hiding, when the two eight years olds met the most probably loudest person of whole Namimori. Who were they joking, he could be the loudest person in the world, the one and only Sasagawa Ryohei.

Up until now Tsuna had been lucky, because they were in separate classes. So the contact could be avoided. Here, however, on the empty street, there was no place to hide. And the prefect beside him had not even an inkling of intention to help him out of this situation. Not the least bit. He was actually entertained by Tsuna's dilemma.

"OH! SAWADA! HIBARI! EXTREM MORNING! It's EXTREM of you two to jog in the morning! Both of you are EXTREM people!", Ryohei shouted, while he punched towards the sky.

"Ah...Sasagawa-san...eh...good morning..."

"Be quite herbivore or I'll bite you to death", Kyoya hissed as he pulled out his tonfa.

"Let's EXTREMLY run together!"

"No it's alright we have finish-"

"I EXTREMLY insist!"

"...Alright..."

So with no other option left, they ran their last track to school together.  
>It was a miracle that Ryohei kept quiet the whole time. Even someone with the title 'the loudest idiot on earth' could be silent for a specific amount of time.<p>

When they arrived at school, Namimori shougakou, the city's only one of two elementary schools, the prefect left for his 'work'. He had again conquered the whole campus and announced it as his territory. That was according to him, family tradition.  
>Tsuna sweat dropped when he saw him threatening a few upperclassmen because they were not abiding the school law. As expected of Kyoya his reputation alone was enough to scare them off.<p>

Being friends with said person had its perks too.

For one bullies avoided him. There was no use for his newly learned attacks. And he could do what he wanted during the lessons as even the teachers were too afraid to reprimand him. Of course there was actually no need for him to pay attention to the grade school curriculum. So when the teachers were sure he did not listen to them, they called him out to answer questions. Every time without fail, he would be able to resolve the problem they threw at him.

With no other option left, they gave up this issue and Tsuna decided to kill time in class by reading books. Sometimes he would ditch school to spend more time with Kyoya, but there was a limit of how often he could break the rules without having the prefect trying to 'bite him to death'.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay new chapter! ^^ I've been getting tons of ideas, but I doubt that this will hold on for much longer. <em>

_A huge THANK YOU! for my first two reviewers! *_*_

_tsu ni (Guest) - To make it clear: Tsuna, Kyoya, __Ryohei and Mukuro __are 8 at the moment . The other guardians are 6. Yes Lambo will be also 6 years-old. _

_Emotions, in my opinion, can't and won't be controlled. But there is a difference between acting according to your emotions and thinking through before acting. So yeah... I don't want to spoil too much about my nonexistent plot xD_

_GreenDrkness - Yeah I love fluff! Again I don't want to say too much but one of those 3 guesses is right (who would have thought xD) and you gave me a good idea just now *_* THANKS XD_

_See ya next chapter ;3_


End file.
